


Are we there yet?

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone, somewhere, aka Steve, must have taught Grace that god-awful phrase because she's never used it before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub,](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/) Round 2, 8/20/2011

"Are we there yet?" Gracie asks sleepily as they pull up to a stoplight.

Their flight back from New Jersey had landed in the middle of the night due to massive delays, and given the circumstances Danny was too emotionally exhausted to deal with waiting for anyone at the airport, so damn the expense, he'd flagged a taxi and bundled himself and Gracie inside for the ride home.

"You've never asked me that before," Danny says, stroking her hair gently. "Who taught you that. And do not be afraid to tell me it was Uncle Steve."

The taxi starts moving and Grace is asleep again before she can answer, not that Danny's expecting her to anyway.

Their driver is talking quietly into his radio in some language Danny can't understand, and the answers are garbled due to some combination of the language, the volume and the exhaustion which is threatening to swallow Danny whole. Which is of course when they hit yet another stoplight.

"Are we there yet?" Gracie murmurs again.

Now, Danny is absolutely sure that Steve taught her that, and gave her a very thorough lesson on how, exactly, to use it to maximum effect. He's pretty sure that with how tired she is, too, that the only thing she remembers is that she needs to say it every time they stop moving.

"Almost, monkey," he says, pulling out his cellphone and calling Steve, because middle of the night or not, this is Steve's fault, and so he's going to pay for it.

He sounds wide awake when he answers.

"Are you guys home yet?" Steve asks, sounding wide awake and perfectly cheerful, and Danny hates him more than a little bit for that.

"I'm going to kill you," Danny tells him, making his voice sound as angry as he can make it without waking up Grace even more. "She's never done that before."

"What did I do?" Steve asks, and Danny knows exactly what face he's making. It's a softer variation of I-didn't-mean-to-blow-the-whole-thing-up, which he uses all the time when he's caught undermining Danny's parenting skills.

"Do not make that face at me, McGarrett," Danny snaps. Grace stirs and half-whispers _are we..._ before literally drifting back to sleep in the middle of the sentence. Danny pinches the bridge of his nose because he would very much like to go off on McGarrett right now, but Grace is right there and what he needs to say will a) take a long time to say, and they really are almost home and b) require high volumes, which Danny is just not up to producing at the moment.

"Danno --"

"For the love of -- Not now, Steve," he says, and hangs up.

Which is perfect timing, because the cabbie pulls up and parks. Danny shoves a couple of bills at him, gathers Grace into his arms and digs into his pockets for his keys so that he will be able to open the door quickly when they come to it and get Gracie into bed right away. He instructs the cabbie to leave the suitcases at the door, because he's not all that worried about them disappearing in the next few minutes, especially at this time of the night.

There's a lamp on, but the rest of the place is dark, and Danny quietly closes the door behind him before going to tuck Grace into her bed. As he's finishing he sees Steve standing in the doorway, and the light's too dim to make out his how-did-I-get-so-lucky face, but it's one that Danny knows well; he doesn't need to see it for it to make him smile.

Grace's suitcase is sitting inside the door to the bedroom; Steve must have been sitting downstairs, waiting, while Danny was too tired to even notice.

As Danny is tucking the covers around her shoulders she wakes up one last time.

"Are we there yet?"

Standing there, tucking his daughter into her own bed, with his partner standing silently by, Danny knows what the answer has to be this time.

"Yeah, monkey, we're home."


End file.
